Un nouvel humain
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Sans attend Frisk dans la salle d'apparition. Ce dernier tombe et meurt. Une femme le remplace. Va-t-elle confirmer les craintes ou les espoirs que Sans place en l'humanité? J'ai noté K mais j'ai hésité avec T
1. chapitre 1: Un nouvel humain

Sans était dans la salle d'apparition de l'humain. Frisk... Trois fois qu'il laisse faire ce petit insolent... Trois routes génocides... Le squelette soupira, s'assit dans les fleurs puis attendis que l'humain tombe. Il vit une silhouette foncer vers le bas à une vitesse vertigineuse. Frisk. Il reconnaissait son pull rayé à des kilomètres à la ronde, maintenant. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas... L'humain s'écrasa et... mourut.

Sans écarquilla les yeux et se figea, dans l'attente d'un RESET. Mais non, apparemment, une autre détermination plus importante sur ce monde était à prévoir... Ce fut là qu'une autre silhouette tomba. Mais intentionnellement, cette fois-ci. Une jeune femme. Plus âgée. Elle tomba à plas ventre et grinça des dents. Elle avait une chevelure noire sublime qui scintillait face aux quelques rayons du Soleil, des yeux d'un bleu glacial et une peau pâle. Elle se releva et Sans se cacha. Il voulait découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce visage sublime. La jeune humaine devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et portais un débardeur avec un jogging. Elle regarda Frisk puis marmonna:

-Je l'avais dit! Je l'avais dit... Frisk... Je te l'avais dit, que tu te ferais tuer... A force de revenir et... Que nous revivions la même journée... Ma pauvre enfant... Tu disais être le mieux ici... Je vais donc t'enterrer ici... Il me faudrait une pelle ou quelque chose pour creuser... Ma foi, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour t'enterrer, mon ami. Alors... Voyons voir qui il y a par là-bas...

Hein? Cette femme se souvient des RESET du gamin? Et... Elle veut l'enterrer ici... Il devait en apprendre plus. Sans se cacha et continua à marcher en même temps que cette fille. Là, il vit Flowey. Très bien, de ce que lui en avait dit le gosse, Flowey sera son premier obstacle... Un premier test, par conséquent. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant Flowey puis marmonna:

-Je vois... Tu es donc Flowey... Salutations. Je suis Elwing. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, jeune fleur, mais je dois absolument passer trouver une pelle... Vois-tu, mon amie est morte dans la chute et je voudrais l'enterrer...

-Tu n'es pas Frisk, espèce de déchet ambulant! MEURS!!!!

Sans se glissa discrètement dans le combat, afin de voir le LV de cette dame. Il le vit. Frisk, qui avait commis un génocide, était arrivée ici avec un LOVE de niveau un. Cette femme a un LOVE de niveau trente. Il ne se doutait même pas que ça puisse exister. Là, Flowey prit peur et s'enfuit. Toriel n'avait pas encore fait sa ronde habituelle et l'humaine pus donc poursuivre sans interruption. Etrangement, elle connaissait d'avance toutes les réponses aux pièges et tout les monstres ainsi que les mécanismes pour les épargner. La chose la plus surprenante fut cependant le fait qu'elle les épargne. Une fois arrivée à la maison de son amie, la chèvre bien aimante allait sortir. Elle portait sa robe violette et ses longues oreilles étaient semblables à avant. L'humaine dit:

-Oh!! Enchanté!

-Mon enfant, tu es tombée, n'est-ce pas...?

-Oui. Je vois une maison... Vous n'auriez pas une pelle?

-Si, bien sûr, mais... Pour quoi faire?

-A vrai dire, je ne l'ai fait que pour annuler sa détermination avec la mienne, mais mon... mon amie est morte et j'aimerais l'enterrer dans un endroit qu'elle m'a dit apprécier. Elle et son amie Chara se sont rencontré là-bas.

-C-Chara...?

-Oui. Peu importe à vrai dire. Dans tout les cas, avez-vous une pelle?

-Oui... Je crois... Je peux t'accompagner?

-Oui, bien sûr.

La bonne femme emmena l'humaine dans sa maison tout en continuant de parler:

-Je suis impressionnée que tu sois arrivée jusqu'ici en un seul morceau. T'es-tu blessée?

-Non...

-Excellent! Alors... Mon mari était féru de jardinage, il doit bien me rester quelques ustensiles qu'il a laissé... Voilà!!!

Toriel tendit une pelle à l'humaine. Elle prit l'objet et ferma les yeux. Sans se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser. Il sait que la pelle confère 5 points d'attaque suplémentaire mais... Il s'autorisa d'espérer.

Un peu d'espoir dans cet Enfer, ça ne fait jamais de mal... n'est-ce pas?


	2. Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle vie à trois

Toriel et cette Elwing prirent le temps d'enterrer Frisk. Etrangement, même si Elwing avait ôté la vie à Frisk, celle-ci pleura durant l'enterrement et déposa une photo sur la tombe. Hmm... Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle. Sans, partagé entre son envie de savoir et le besoin de protéger Toriel jeta un vague coup d'oeil à la photo. On y voyait Frisk et quelques autres enfants. Dont cette Elwing... Ils auraient donc grandis ensembles... Hmm... Cependant, le squelette persistait à ne pas comprendre comment la détermination de l'humain avait pu être surpassée en si peu de temps.

Peu importait, Sans se lança à la recherche de son amie. Il l'y trouva à la porte à travers laquelle ils communiquent. Cependant... l'humaine y était aussi. Toriel lui bloquait le passage et voulait que l'humaine lui prouve sa force. NON!!!! hurla Sans en son for intérieur. Avec un LV de niveau trente, à quoi pouvais-t-on s'attendre? Sans regarda l'humaine face à ces deux bouttons: épargner et combattre... Le jeune squelette fut agréablement surpris de voir que l'humaine persistait à opter pour l'option épargner si bien que Toriel abandonna sa quête de protection et laissa Elwing passer.

C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène. Il sortit de la maison de Toriel, son coussin péteur en main et marcha. L'humaine s'arrêta face aux barreaux. Sans apréhendait cette rencontre... Il se figea derrière elle puis dit, sur un ton monotone:

-Humain... Ne sais-tu pas comment saluer un nouveau compagnon? Tourne toi... Et serre ma main...

Là, elle se retourna et je pus voir de plus près ses yeux si hypnotiques. On faisait à peu de choses près la même taille, grands en somme, je me rendais petit pour le gosse et je me tassais donc. Mais là, je devais presque m'étirer pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le bruit du coussin péteur retentit et je marmonnais:

-Ouais... Le coup du coussin péteur... Eh eh... Toujours aussi amusant... Bref!

Sans la briefa à propos de Papyrus, son frère et l'observa. Etonnament, contrairement à Frisk, elle ne se moqua pas de la simplicité des jeux de son frère et joua même avec lui de façon joviale. Sans observa tout cela et alors que l'humaine allait quitter Snowdin, elle fit un malaise. En effet, avec simplement quelques vêtements sur le dos la neige de Snowdin est mortelle. Papyrus proposa de l'héberger et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Il voulut la poser dans la 'prison à humains' mais le petit squelette ramena son frère à la raison et proposa plutôt le canapé.

Elwing ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard sous les yeux inquiets de Papyrus. Sans, lui, était dans un coin, adossé au mur. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, saluant d'un geste respectueux mais froid l'humaine. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas la distance que Sans imposait entre eux. Le squelette portait un blouson bleu, des pantoufles roses et un T-shirt blanc. Ses orbites toujours aussi noires étaient si vides comparées à celles de Papyrus dans lesquelles ne reflétait que gentillesse. Papyrus soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Elwing se portait bien et dit:

-Humaine! Le Grand Papyrus t'es venu en aide! Tu devrais être reconnaissante de cette aide, nyeheheheh!

-Merci, Papyrus... Dans tout les cas... Que s'est-il passé?

-Tu t'es évanouie dans la neige. dit Sans en prenant soudainement pars à la conversation, Mon frère a jugé nécessaire de te ramener...

-Oh, je vois... Dans tout les cas... La capitale, c'est une ville grande?

-Ce n'est pas une ville à proprement parler... On peut surtout dire que c'est le château du Roi en réalité. La seule ville dans les souterrains, c'est Snowdin et tu y es, gamine.

-Je vois... Mon but n'est pas de quitter les souterrains... Au contraire... Je pense que Snowdin serait donc un endroit approprié.

-Pourquoi ne pas rester avec Toriel?

-Toriel...? Je... Je ne suis pas son enfant, je ne mérite pas qu'elle me nomme ainsi. On peut en quelques sortes dire que je suis une impostrice! Eh eh...

Sans fronça ses sourcils, enfin autant que des os puis se froncer. Elwing se considérait comme une impostrice...? Hmm... Dans tout les cas, il devait la garder loin de la barrière et puis le proverbe suivant fini de le convaincre: 'Garde près de toi tes amis mais encore plus tes ennemis'. Qu'Elwing appartienne à la première ou deuxième catégorie importait peu finalement. Il dit:

-On peut t'héberger... Snowdin est un petit village et personne ne... n'emménage. Alors du coup, ça va être difficile pour toi de vivre ici sans que quelqu'un théberge. Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie à l'hôtel, je doute que tu en aies les moyens financiers...

-Eh eh, merci, Sans.

-Excellente initiative, Sans! Je vais de ce pas préparer les meilleurs spaghettis que le Grand Papyrus n'ait jamais fait! Nyeheheheheh!

Elwing blêmit à cette idée en se remémorant les spaghettis congelés sur la table... Sans saisit cette occasion pour parler à l'humaine en proposant d'aller chez Grillbiz. Ils s'assirent côtes à côtes. Sans oberva Elwing. Contrairement à Frisk qui était une enfant, il avait proposé à Elwing un verre dont elle regardait le fond sans rien dire. Il soupira puis marmonna:

-Alors je vais... Je vais être clair. Comment connaissais-tu les pièges des Ruines?

-Simple. J'ai tout vu en rêve. Je t'ai vu aussi, Sans... Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère ira bien.

-Pourquoi rester ici, à Snowdin, alors?

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Dès que l'humaine atteint la surface, il y a RESET. Et si je quitte les souterrains alors il me sera difficile de retomber ici... Je suis une impostrice. Frisk tombera qu'il vente ou neige, moi, il faut que je sois plus rapide que l'éclair pour... La tuer avant qu'elle ne tombe et ensuite tomber sans que mon corps ne meurt... C'est une chance immense que j'ai eu que de survivre.

-Comment ta détermination peut-elle surpasser celle de Frisk?

-Ma détermination est égale à celle de Frisk.

-Alors comment...?

-Je ne surpasse pas la détermination de Frisk, mais celle de Chara. A vrai dire, Chara utilise la totalité de la détermination de Frisk pour subsister et n'étant que sous forme fantômatique, sa détermination en est considérablement réduite. Il m'est facile de la surpasser.

-Je vois... Dans tout les cas, si tu touches à mon frère Papyrus...

-Je passerais un sale quart d'heure, je sais.

-Je me posais des questions aussi... sur ton LV...

-Oh, ça...? Tant que je ne tue personne d'ici, ça te va, non? Alors ne sois pas trop curieux, sinon ce sera toi qui passera un sale quart d'heure.

Sans avait toujours ses questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit mais il ne pouvait pas agir. Et puis tant que l'humaine respectait sa parole de ne blesser aucun monstres, il se souciait peu d'où provenait ce LV.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée mais la santé d'Elwing les poussa à rentrer. Papyrus dormait déjà. Elwing fit face au canapé et Sans remarqua qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule tenue. A cette heure, les boutiques sont fermées alors... Il monta dans sa chambre et récupéra de vieux vêtements. C'était mieux que rien... Il les tendit à la jeune femme qui le remercia. Il rajouta:

-Change toi dans la salle de bains.

-Merci.

Sans regarda sans rien dire l'humaine. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait... Mais il espérait que ça serait bien... Peut-être que cet espoir le maudirait, mais peu importait.


	3. Chapitre 3: Entente mutuelle

Le lendemain, Elwing ouvrit les yeux sur les fenêtres illuminées de Snowdin. Elle se leva légèrement tout en s'étirant et elle entendit une salutation de la part de Sans qui prenait son café avec... du ketchup dedans. Il avait les os fins, si fragiles vu d'ici. Elwing s'étira une dernière fois avant de bailler et là, Sans demanda:

-Bien dormi?

-Mon dos souffre un peu mais autrement, ça va.

-OK... Tu t'es agitée durant ton sommeil.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, mais tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui, certaine.

Depuis la discussion d'hier soir, Sans avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table et de faire confiance à l'humaine. Pas de façon aveugle, mais un peu. Suffisamment pour discuter avec elle normalement, en tout cas. Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sentit alors la chaleur de son corps. En effet, les monstres étant faits principalement de magie, ils ressentent tout ce qui est en lien avec le physique avec une intensité inouïe. De ce fait, même à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'elle, Sans sentait la chaleur de l'humaine ainsi que la légère odeur d'amandes. Il huma l'air quelques instants. L'humaine sent bon...

Pour Elwing, ce qui sentait bon en ce moment était sa tartine de pain. Elle a du fouiller dans tout les placards mais elle a trouvé quelque chose de différent des spaghettis. Elle mangea son petit-déjeuner calmement, aux côtés de Sans. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, Sans marmonna:

-Papyrus est déjà à son poste de sentinelle... Je vais me charger d'informer Undyne de ta présence avant que l'os ne tourne...

Il allait sortir quand la porte fut enfoncée par... une femme guerrière. Elle hurla:

-Ngaaaaaaah!!! Sans!!! Où est l'humaine?!

-Undyne! Hey... Euh... L'humaine est pacifiste! Elle ne veut pas se battre...

-Toi! hurla Undyne sans prêter attention à Sans, Tu es l'humaine, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... Et...?

-Je vais te combattre! Tu vas mourir, je vais prendre ton âme et le Roi Asgore sera un DIEU!!!

Elle engagea un combat avec Elwing. Plusieurs lances furent lancées et elle les esquiva toutes. Ensuite, elle épargna en continu Undyne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci abandonne.

Là, Undyne abandonna. Elwing et elle passèrent un peu de temps à parler de choses et d'autres, notamment des frères squelettes et de Snowdin. Undyne suggéra au bout d'un moment:

-Je sais qu'il existe un autre village dans les souterrains, ça s'appelle le village Temmie. C'est peuplé de Temmies qui sont adorables paraît-il.

-Je vois... Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Snowdin est juste à côté de Hotland, je peux y aller à pied. Alors...

-Je comprends. Bien, Sans, ce fut un plaisir de te voir! Maintenant qu'un humain a été trouvé, on arrête les recherches! Tu vas détruire la barrière!

-Non. affirma Elwing.

-Pardon?

-Je ne détruirais rien du tout. Détruire la barrière reviendrait à tous vous tuer.

-Tu sais, je suis résistante, hein!

-Tu as vu mon LV. Sur Terre, certains en ont deux à trois fois plus importants. Te sens-tu de revivre une seconde guerre monstres humains?

-Non...

-Bien. Je vois que tu es censée. Maintenant, si tu me confies au Roi, il va vouloir que je détruises la barrière. Ce n'est PAS une possibilité.

-Je comprends. Bien, j'ai compris, je vais vous laisser. Au fait, Sans, Alphys a un nouveau colis pour toi... Tu passes le prendre au labo quand tu veux, elle a dit.

La guerrière s'en alla. Elwing regarda Sans du coin de l'oeil. Qu'est-ce que pouvait être ce colis...? L'humaine et le monstre se fixèrent un petit moment. Ce fut Sans qui détourna le regard le premier. Il n'avait pas à se justifier!

Le colis d'Alphys était de la détermination. En effet, avec si peu de points de vie, il devait se requinquer et pour cela il boit de la détermination dans son ketchup.

Il alla voir son amie scientifique. La jeune employée royal lui donna un carton. Elle précisa:

-Fais attention, il y en a beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas t'en donner pendant un bon moment alors...

-Je... OK, mais c'est justement maintenant que j'en ai besoin. Est-il possible que je prenne la détermination sur l'âme d'un humain... en vie?

-Oui, mais c'est très risqué pour l'humain, comme pour toi. J'ai déjà essayé... Mais ce n'est pas possible. La mort du monstre est inévitable et avec le peu de points de vie que tu as...

-Je comprends.

-Ce n'est rien! Je... Je... Je peux t'envoyer Mettaton si besoin est...

-Non, merci. Montre moi juste comment on fait.

-A-Alors... Ca va te sembler... bizarre, mais c'est par le toucher de l'âme de l'humain... Tu... Ton... âme doit toucher la sienne.

-Mais... Je... C'est une dame, je ne peux pas...

-Dans un combat, sans matériel, c'est le seul moyen. Autrement, tu peux utiliser ceci.

Alphys tendit à Sans deux tubes. Elle dit:

-Il faut que les âmes soient... pleines. Pour cela, ce que tu prends, tu le rends.

-OK...?

-Bien, vas-y...

Elwing regardait à travers la fenêtre, ses pensées tournées vers Sans. Elle avait envie de le retrouver... Mais elle ne pouvait pas. En effet, une tâche plus importante lui incombait... Elle alla un peu avant Snowdin et entama un combat avec un monstre. Là, elle put voir son âme. La jeune femme soupira puis observa son âme. Rouge. Elle épargna le monstre et retourna dans la maison des squelettes. Là, Sans et elle se croisèrent en chemin. Elle regarda le squelette. C'était fort étrange, mais ce squelette avait une forme de beauté. Elle allait continuer à l'observer lorsqu'une voix la ramena au présent:

-Non, non, non!!!! Pourquoi tu ne le tues pas?! Il m'a tué tant de fois, tu sais! Tant de fois!!!

-Frisk... Tu t'es montrée bien silencieuse, jusqu'à présent...

-Gamine?

-C'est rien, Sans.

-C'est rien, Sans!! Sérieusement? Je suis là!!!! Je veux que tu meures toi aussi, je veux vivre! S'il te plaît!!!!!...Ah ah... Je vois... Ah ah... AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Tu comptes nous laisser pourir ici jusqu'à ce que tu crèves...? Mais, idiote, tu vas mourir un jour, comme tout le monde! Et ton squelette bien aimé sera MORT lui aussi!!! Tué de tes propres mains... J'arrive à prendre le contrôle de Frisk, pourquoi pas le tien?

Elles s'étaient en effet montrées silencieuses. Pour cause, Gaster. C'est grâce à lui si elle était ici, mais elle ne savait même pas si Sans se souvenait de son père alors...

Sur la route, Elwing vit un monstre étrange. Il portait une cape et marchait de façon discrète, si bien que personne ne le voyait... Peut-être qu'il... était... elle tendit sa main, espérant un contact bref avec ce monstre mais... elle échoua et le monstre passa près d'elle, sans pourtant que personne ne la remarque.


	4. Chapitre 4: Gaster

Sans regarda inquiet Elwing. Soudainement, elle avait semblé être absente... Elle resta dans cet état durant tout le trajet. Une fois qu'elle fut face à la maison de Sans, elle se crispa. Il lui demanda:

-Un truc te chagrine?

-N-Non... Juste... Un vieux souvenir qui remontait à la surface.

Sans ne posa pas plus de questions, remarquant la larme à l'oeil de la jeune femme. Une fois entrés dans la maison, Papyrus les accueuillis avec un rire caractéristique et des spaghettis bien frais. Elwing mangea les pâtes en silence. Sans était de plus en plus inquiet. Pas pour elle, mais pour son frère. Son regard était si menaçant... Il dit une fois le repas terminé avec Papyrus:

-Paps, tu... veux que je te raconte ton histoire du soir...?

-Wowie! Moi, le Grand Papyrus, serait enchanté que tu me berces!

Les deux frères montèrent. Pendant ce temps, Elwing s'allongea sur le canapé et commença à dormir. Peu de temps après, Sans s'approcha doucement. Son sommeil était le moment idéal. Il pouvait enclancher un combat, verrais son âme et... Les tubes d'Alphys... Là, il commença le combat. L'âme d'Elwing sortis et il... vis quelque chose de surprenant. Ce n'était ni une âme humaine ni une âme de monstre. Une... abomination... Son nombre de points de vie était astronomique. Cent soixante-cinq... Il n'avait jamais vu autant de points de vie sur une seule personne... Il allait procéder à la transfusion de détermination lorsqu'elle marmonna:

-G... Ga... G... ster...

Sans écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang, qui était cette fille?! Il termina le combat et la regarda, terrifié. Sans alla derrière sa maison et déverrouilla la porte secrète. Là, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit le dessin de trois personnes puis hurla:

-Tu es mort! MORT! Tu m'entends? Mort! Tu ne peux pas me hanter, tu nous as abandonnés! Tous les deux! Paps et moi... En plein conflit humains monstre!

Personne ne lui répondit.

Le lendemain matin, Elwing se réveilla avec une main chaude près d'elle. A vrai dire, posée sur son bras. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur Sans. Il était affalé sur elle et, d'une main se raccrochait à elle, de l'autre tenait un dessin d'enfant. De sa place, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'origine du dessin mais elle se doutait que cela devait être très important pour Sans... C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait endormi. La magie lui créait de fausses paupières et il dormait paisiblement en apparence. Il semblait si détendu, si... Elle posa une main sur son crâne qu'elle passa doucement.

Sans rêvait. Il rêvait de son créateur. Gaster. Il ne le détestait pas mais ne l'aimait pas non plus. Sans et Papyrus étaient ses échecs. Il ne voulait pas de squelettes améliorés... Il voulait des soldats. Toute son enfance, Sans l'a passée à décevoir autrui. Par sa paresse, son manque d'envie... Papyrus, lui, était réprimandé pour son manque de perspicacité ou d'intelligence vu les situations.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il a vu Gaster. Il a caressé son crâne avec sa main gantée. Jamais il ne l'oublierais.

N'oublie pas.

Il entendit ces mots en se réveillant puis vis Elwing dire:

-... de prendre ton écharpe, Papyrus!

-Humain, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de la santé de Papyrus le Grand!

-Eh eh, c'est ça, allez, dehos, tu vas être en retard pour ton entraînement avec Undyne!

-Nyeheheheh! Mon frère est resté collé à toi toute la nuit, pourquoi?

Il avait fait ça, lui? Punaise! Il a baissé sa garde, il n'est qu'un faible!

Elwing offrit un grand sourire à Papyrus. Sourire que Sans voulait croire sincère:

-Papyrus, tu sais, tout le monde a besoin de se reposer! Je crois que ton frère fait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

-Wowie, tu es très philosophique, humaine! Mais le Grand Papyrus doit aller s'entraîner! Undyne dit qu'il fera bientôt partie de la garde royale!

-Tant mieux pour toi!

Papyrus s'en alla et ferma la porte. Elwing tourna son regard vers Sans, un regard plein de tendresse. Elle remarqua les yeux réveillés du squelette et repris sa façade habituelle:

-Je crois que tu t'es un peu trop vite assoupi, hier soir. Tu as raté l'étape escalier et l'étape j'évite de me geler les OS...

-Eh eh... Elle était bonne, elle...

-Si tu le dis. J'ai rouvert mon livre de blagues pourries spécialement pour toi.

-Eh eh... En tout cas, je dois me lever...

-Attend. Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. J'aimerais des réponses. Qui est Gaster pour toi? Est-ce que son nom t'évoque quelque chose? Il est dans les parages? Est-ce qu'il est à Snowdin?!

-Hein?! Gaster? Je... Il m'a abandonné. Toi aussi, semblerait-il...

-Gaster ne m'a pas abandonnée! Je... Si je suis ici... Peu importe.

-Tu en as pas assez dit à ce stade.

-Si je suis ici c'est grâce à lui. Il m'a donné assez de puissance pour pouvoir tuer Frisk avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la montagne. Je sais qu'il est ici, alors où...?

Elle semblait désespérée. Sans demanda alors:

-Qui c'est, pour toi, Gaster?

-Pour moi...? Um... Je... dirais un... Un... Mon meilleur ami.

-Hein? Ce psychopathe?! Ce monstre?!

-Gaster n'est pas un monstre, tu dois mal le connaître...

-Mais... Attend... Tu as quel âge, du coup?

-Aucune idée, Gaster m'a réveillée. Il... a utilisé la détermination de Frisk.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas... Tu es son amie... Il était vivant il y a quelques jours...

-Non, il ne l'était pas.

-Alors comment...?

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Je dois y aller.

Et Elwing s'enfuit de la maison chaleureuse. Elle devait retrouver Gaster... C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle marcha à travers Waterfall et vit... Un... chemin. Elle s'y engouffra et là elle y vit une salle avec au centre une silhouette. Noire et blanche, deux fentes sur le crâne, des trous dans les mains... Gaster. Elwing se rua sur lui puis l'enlaça. Gaster sourit puis parla en mains:

-Elwing... Je t'ai observée, depuis le Vide...

-Je sais... Je sais... Et toi, quel idiot! Je... IDIOT! J'ai tellement envie de te broyer en deux puis de te piétiner dessus! Tu as osé me priver de combien de temps de ma vie?!

-J'ai mis ta vie entre parenthèse. Tu n'as rien perdu.

-Ah bon?!

-Je te le jure. Autrement, cela fait 15 ans que personne a entendu parler d'Elwing, l'assistante du scientifique royal...

-Tu m'as fait un sale coup, quand même... Je veux dire, certes, je suis en grande partie humaine, mais bon sang! J'aurais du te succéder! Tu as plombé ma carrière! Je vais faire quoi, maintenant?! Hein?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça...?

-Non, mais tu veux que je parle de quoi d'autre...?

Elwing commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sans regardait la scène. Gaster... Il est donc toujours en vie... Elwing poursuivit:

-Je... Les monstres sont gentils avec moi.

-Je sais, tu es en ce moment avec sujet numéro 1 et sujet numéro 2.

-Ils ont des noms Gaster!

Soudainement, Elwing se détacha de l'homme. Elle se tint fière devant lui puis lui dit d'une voix tonitruante:

-Ils ont des noms!

-Oui, oui! Sans et Papyrus... Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui le leur ait donné, je ne m'y attache pas. Sujet 1 et 2 me convient mieux.

-Je me suis fais chier à créer une identité pour chacunes de tes créations pour leur donner un semblant de vie et toi tu ruines ça avec des sujets 1, sujets 2! Quelle enfance ont-ils eu?! HEIN?!

-Ils ne doivent pas trop s'en plaindre, la plupart sont morts. De vivant, ne reste qu'Undyne, Sans, Papyrus et... nous deux...

-Merci de le rappeler. Dans tout les cas, avec le Core, tu es allé trop loin. Trop loin!

-Je nous ai tous sauvés...

-COMMENT EN ES-T-ON ARRIVES LA?! A cause de toi qui a demandé à ce gosse de faire une manipulation sur le Core! J'aurais du le faire et tu le sais! J'aurais du me charger de l'entretien, j'aurais du... J'aurais du... J'aurais du te sauver, espèce d'idiot!

Sans commençait à saisir la relation qui unissait ces deux-là. Cependant, en y réfléchissant, il se souvenait un peu d'Elwing. Il n'en avait pas du tout le même souvenir que Gaster et la personne concernée apparemment, mais bon... Gaster semblait heureux, malgré les remontrances. Il dit:

-Hé ... Elwing ...

-QUOI?!

-Je... Tu m'as reconnu!

-Sérieusement, Gaster? Je vais te massacrer... Bien sur que je t'ai reconnu! Manquait plus que la pancarte avec écris je suis ici et basta!

-Eh eh... J'avais peur que t'oublies...

Un silence pesant se fit sentir. L'ancien scientifique le brisa:

-Il me reste peu de temps sous cette forme. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Si tu me dis de te rendre le corps de Frisk ainsi que son âme, c'est hors de question. JAMAIS.

-OK! Alors... Que dirais-tu... De... Hum... Comment dire... protéger mes... créations?

-Quelle question! Je l'ai toujours fait, je te signale. Maintenant... Laisse moi faire quelque chose aussi... Tu as ta trousse?

-Oui... Pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin de la photo, s'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis un peu nostalgique, voilà tout...

Gaster tendit à Elwing une photo. Celle-ci sourit et Gaster en profita pour disparaître et réapparaître à côté de moi. J'écarquillais les yeux puis avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, il me dit:

-Tu vois Elwing?

-Oui...?

-Tu lui fais du mal et tu meurs dans la seconde qui suit. Compris?

-Non! Vous l'aimez?

-Pas de la façon dont tu l'entends, je suis juste attaché à elle comme à une amie, une fille. Une amie très proche. Je vais partir et vous laisser ici... Après tout, je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde... Mais... Je veux que... Tu... Veilles une orbite sur elle, OK?

-Ouais.

Sans était surpris par la requête. Entre temps, Gaster avait disparu et Elwing finit d'observer la photo. Voyant son ami disparu, Elwing s'écroula à terre et commença à pleurer. Sans allait aller la voir mais... Il se sentait de trop. Il allait la gêner.

Elwing pleura de tout son saoul puis sortis de la pièce pour retourner dans la maison des deux frères. Elle avait la photo en main. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et souris calmement. On y voyais une femme ravissante, une humaine, tenir un bébé mi-monstre mi-humain. Gaster était en train d'embrasser la femme sur la tempe. Le premier bébé humain monstre créé artificiellement.

Et c'était moi...

Sans alla à son stand de hot-dog. Il était quelque peu traumatisé par ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda autour de lui, en quête de clients et vis Napstablook. Ils discutèrent un peu et ce fut là qu'elle arriva. Elwing. Sans l'observa un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée puis se fit la remarque que si Gaster était amoureux c'était facile de le croire: sa beauté était inégalable. Elle n'avait de traces des larmes que les yeux rouges. En voyant Napstablook, elle dit:

-Hey! Blooky!

-Q-Quoi...?

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon grand! Tu pourras me faire écouter ton dernier titre?

-Oui...?

-Merci!

Elle sourit à Napstablook qui, gêné au comble, disparut sans laisser de traces. Sans proposa à Elwing un hot-dog. Il dit:

-Tiens, c'est gratuit. De la part d'un ami.

-Ami? C'est le terme que tu utilises avec moi...? Merci, c'est gentil, mais là... Je pense que je vais juste rentrer et dormir un peu, OK?

-OK...?

Elwing continua à s'avancer. Là, Frisk marmonna:

-Gaster... C'est à cause de lui si je suis là! Ah, je vais le tuer! Hihihihi, non... Pour avoir plus de fun, je vais le torturer avant, le faire souffrir, comme il m'a fait souffrir! Je veux l'entendre pleurer et crier de douleur, abandonner tout espoir de s'en sortir et ce ne sera que lorsqu'il verra la lumière blanche qu'il pourra partir... Je vais le tuer!

Elwing ignora les cris incessants de Frisk possédée par Chara. Sans, lui, était à son stand, en train de réfléchir à Gaster. Il était évident qu'il ne poserait plus de problèmes, vu sa forme... Cependant... Qui par les sept enfers est la relation entre ces deux-là?!


	5. Chapitre 5: Déclaration

Le jeune squelette décida de rentrer chez lui, après tout, sa journée était finie et le monde tournerait à l'envers si lui, le plus grand paresseux de tout les temps faisait des heures supplémentaires. Il poussa la porte et vit Papyrus. Il était en train de cuisiner joyeusement une recette qu'Elwing leur avait apprise, les pâtes à la carbonara. Papyrus trouvait cela moins jouissif à préparer que des spaghettis mais il était heureux de préparer autre chose. Sans soupira puis s'installa sur le canapé. Il remarqua alors que l'humaine n'était pas là. Il dit à son frère:

-T'as vu Elwing?

-Non! L'humaine n'est pas rentrée...

-Je vois... Où peut-elle bien être...?

Avec Gaster? Non, il en doutait. Sans réfléchissais mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution de ses problèmes. Il décida donc d'aller chercher à l'aveugle.

Jamais il n'avait trouvé les souterrains aussi grands.

Passant par la maison de Toriel, le laboratoire d'Alphys, même le château d'Asgore, Sans ne trouvait pas l'humaine. Il décida de retourner à Snowdin en empruntant la barque du passeur pour faire un raccourci, il était trop épuisé pour utiliser sa magie. Celui-ci dit durant le trajet:

-Tralalala... Les tumultes en toi te perdront... Peut-être qu'un bon livre t'aidera... Tralala...

Toujours aussi incompréhensible pensa le squelette en quittant rapidement la barque. Là, il rejoignis Snowdin puis ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à chez Grillby. Il poussa la porte, épuisé. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit les clients habituels et... Elwing! Elle était au comptoir, un livre en main, en train de discuter avec Grillby. Il alla les voir et espionna malgré lui une partie de la conversation:

-...suis étonné que tu en saches autant sur l'histoire des monstres à la surface.

-Oh, ça remonte à pas si loin, tu sais... marmonna Elwing, J'ai pour ma part aidé un peu, moi aussi.

-Tu devais être une enfant à l'époque!

-Pas... exactement. Mais bon, je suis maintenant heureuse de voir qu'ici tout ce passe bien... Dis, c'est quoi ça?

-Oh, c'est le traité que les monstres ont signé à la fin de la guerre...

-Je vois... Et... Hein? C'est quoi cette histoire...?

Elle approcha d'elle le livre, observant une partie fort intéressante apparemment. Grillby, inquiet, fut rassuré par le plus beau des sourires ici-bas. Sans s'approcha puis s'annonça en toussotant. Grillby s'exclama:

-Sans! On parlait de la guerre humains monstres... Tu sais que c'était une officier de guerre? Je n'en avais aucune idée qu'une fille aussi jeune puisse l'avoir été...

-Eh eh... Il y en avait qui faisaient soldats dès qu'ils savaient marcher alors pourquoi pas officier? Après tout, ils n'ont pas fait de vieux os alors pourquoi vous en parlez?

-J'ai trouvé un livre intéressant qui me résume ce que j'ai raté... Asgore, le pauvre... Asriel était gentil comme tout...

-Eh eh... Gamine, je suis sûr que le Prince est mort pour le bien de tous. En tout cas! Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Elwing regardait Sans, abasourdie. C'est une blague? I peine deux jours il la menaçait et maintenant il lui dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle? Elwing soupira, passa son bras autour du cou de Sans puis lui donna une petite tape sur son crâne en disant:

-Bah, je savais que tu étais un squelette facile à apprivoiser!

-Hein?!

-... Il ne nie pas... commenta Grillby amusé

-Ah ah, allez, on y va, je crains le pire pour mon repas de ce soir vu que c'est Papyrus qui cuisine!

Son visage si joyeux ramena Sans à la réalité qui emmena l'humaine à leur demeure face à un Papyrus qui tenait une casserole de pâtes... noires... Heureusement, le farceur quasi professionnel prépara des hot-dog. Papyrus était consterné de voir son frère faire à manger quant à Elwing, malgré son sourire de tout à l'heure, elle gardait une mine sombre. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Sans, épuisé d'avoir autant cherché, s'écroula sur sa chaise. Papyrus s'était attribué la tâche immense de faire la vaisselle et ce fut donc Elwing qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. En entrant, elle vit une multitude de chaussettes, une tornade...?! La chambre du squelette était pleine de surprises... Elwing posa Sans sur son lit et allait partir quand il saisit sa main en marmonnant dans son sommeil:

-P... Paps... F... isk... non, non, non, NON!

Il se réveilla en sursaut, l'oeil bleu lumineux. Il chercha des yeux une silhouette rassurante à laquelle se raccorcher et il trouva Elwing. Elle le regardait, curieuse et inquiète. Le squelette prit dans ses bras Elwing.

Elwing se demandait ce qui se passait et regardait Sans sans rien dire. Elle sentait son âme s'agiter. Il avait peur. Son rêve était manifestement un cauchemar... Elle commençait à comprendre et marmonna:

-Frisk... n'était pas une bénédiction, n'est-ce pas?

Le squelette se figea. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans les bras de la personne la plus dangereuse des souterrains. Il se détâcha précipitamment d'elle et remarqua qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Il dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Tu t'es endormi à table, je me suis chargée de te monter dans ta chambre. Quand j'ai voulu partir, tu m'en as empêché. Alors? J'ai raison? Frisk... a fait du mal à Papyrus?

-Oui... Même s'il ne s'en souvient pas... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul monstre à me souvenir de tout ces RESET?!

Elwing était tiraillée entre dire la vérité ou bien laisser dans l'ignorance le petit squelette. Elle opta pour la seconde option, tout en essayant de limiter les mensonges:

-Je... Gaster... était un scientifique royal. Il a du placer plus d'espoirs en toi qu'en Papyrus...?

-Je sais que tu étais avec lui, Gaster. Je vous ai vus! Je t'ai suivie quand tu es allé le voir. Il m'a aussi dit que je ne devais pas te faire du mal.

-Sympathique de sa part après t'avoir traité de 'sujet'. Dans tout les cas... Si tu sais que je connais Gaster, alors tant qu'à faire, aller droit au but... Gaster vous considère comme le plus grand échec de sa vie. Undyne, elle, est une réussite, mais vous deux... Êtes la preuve de son manque de capacités. Il déteste admettre que c'était à cause de lui que vous n'étiez pas... normaux.

-Dis m'en plus.

-La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que Gaster ne t'a pas abandonné. Il a beau être idiot, incompétent et même sentimental des fois, jamais il n'abandonnerait une de ses créations.

-Il a dit que tu nous avait donné des noms... C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Gaster était contre, mais j'ai décidé de vous implanter à tous une fausse mémoire, une mémoire où vous êtes... heureux... Avec Gaster.

-Je n'ai presque aucun souvenirs de toi. Comment ça se fait?

-Je n'étais pas en contact avec vous. Gaster ne le permettait pas. Je me contentais de vous observer, depuis ma chambre.

-Je suis né dans l'Underground, comment es-tu sortie?

-Simple, je ne suis jamais entrée... Gaster avait trouvé le moyen de rejoindre la surface. Trop dangereux pour les autres monstres, cependant. Et un jour, il est mort. Effacé de la mémoire de tous... Et moi évanouie. J'ai cru mourir. Mais ma détermination était trop puissante.

-Attend... Tu es un monstre ou un humain?

-Pourquoi hésites-tu?

-Tu t'intéresses beaucoup trop à l'histoire des souterrains et contrairement aux autres, tu n'as jamais dépassé Snowdin de ton plein gré...

-Sans... Mieux vaut pour nous deux ne pas trop en dire, tu ne crois pas?

Sans regardait Elwing. Il était curieux sur son passé... Mais pas que. Il était aussi reconnaissant. Cette fille lui avait permis d'être le frère de Paps, il était évident que vu la différence de physique entre les deux ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, elle l'a sauvé de la menace que représente Frisk...

Elwing était déboussolée. Sans était passé d'un état interrogatif à un état passif. Il se contentait de la regarder, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il soupira puis marmonna:

-Je... Je suppose que les questions seront pour plus tard... Je... Je dois dormir.

-Je vois. Bien! Tu veux que j'appelle Papyrus pour qu'il reste un peu avec toi? Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore couché...

A vrai dire, Sans avait surtout envie qu'elle reste. Après son cauchemar, il se sentait incertain de demander de l'aide à Papyrus et l'humaine semblait être la meilleure option. Mais il devait dormir. Il allait parler lorsqu'elle marmonna:

-Hum... Si tu veux... On peut... Enfin... Si... Si ça te tente, on peut aller dans un endroit que j'aime bien, ici...

-Oui...

Sans doutait ne pas avoir exploré tout les recoins de l'Underground et fut surpris quand l'humaine l'emmena vers les ruines. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit où elle était tombée. Il y avait plusieurs jeunes pousses de fleurs d'écho. Sans était surpris. Il n'y en avait jamais eu ici... Elle dit:

-C'est moi qui les ai plantées à mon arrivée.

-A mon arrivée, à mon arrivée...

Les fleurs répétèrent ainsi la fin de phrase en continu. Elwing prit une inspiration puis dit:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Le bruit de l'écho produisit quelque chose d'assez étrange. Il y eut un tintonnement. une douce musique qui s'élevait aux oreilles du squelettes émerveillé. Elwing se pencha vers lui et lui murmura afin de ne pas perturber l'écho:

-La morphologie de la salle fait que la résonnance produit ce son... Joli, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... Comment as-tu pu te trouver les graines de fleurs d'écho?

-Il n'existe pas de graines. C'est le cadavre de Frisk qui a fait ça.

-Qu...?! Il est enterré ici?

-Oui. Juste sous tes pieds, à vrai dire.

Sans vit qu'en effet la terre avait été retournée sous ses pieds. Quant à Elwing, elle entendait la voix de Frisk ou de Chara, elle ne cherchait plus à les différencier:

-Oh! Le comédien va pleurer! Allez, reprends un peu de contenance, Sans! Tu es celui qui m'a tué plus de quarante fois, tout de même!

-C'est... magnifique... marmonna Sans les larmes aux yeux

-Pitié! Il devient amoureux ou quoi? Je ne veux pas assister à cela!

Faites que ça marche... marmonna Elwing en son for intérieur. Elle demanda:

-Sans, tu veux bien te placer à l'autre bout de la pièce?

-Euh...

-S'il te plaît.

-OK...

-Maintenant, fait un son en O.

-OK...

Il prit une bouffée d'air et s'exécuta. Il était curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner...

Là, il vit Elwing luire de... magie? Pour Elwing, elle, elle assistait à un spectacle des plus délicieux. Chara et Frisk hurlaient de concert:

-AAAAh! Non, non! Non, je refuse de mourir! Ma Détermination est... Je ne veux pas... Je ne PEUX pas mourir! Non!

-Ceux qui sont morts... restent morts...

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Sans était heureux de voir Elwing s'épanouïr dans Snowdin. Cependant, quelque chose obscurcissait toujours le coeur du squelette... En effet, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait passé du temps avec elle, il... est tombé amoureux.

Il devait le lui dire. C'était pourquoi il avait profité du fait qu'Undyne entraîne Papyrus toute une semaine non stop pour faire sa déclaration à Frisk. Il ne voulait pas que son frère puisse débarquer dans la maison au moment où il déclarait son amour, ce qui était compréhensible vu la naïveté du frère en question...

Le petit amoureux était donc à la recherche de sa dulcinée. Introuvable, comme d'habitude... Il rentra chez lui et la vis sur le canapé, en pleurs. Inquiet, il se rua vers elle et vis qu'elle tenait un bout de papier dans ses mains. Une photo, plus précisément. Elle marmonnait sans cesse:

-Pourquoi, pourquoi...?

-Hum... Elwing...?

En entendant son nom, la jeune femme paniqua et lança une attaque magique en cercle autour d'elle. Des piques. Sans pu les esquiver de justesse mais il s'en fallut de peu... Elwing retira petit à petit l'attaque magique, les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge. Sans était étonné. Il pensait que les humains ne pouvaient pas utiliser de magie... Comment alors...? Il demanda et elle répondit:

-Ah ah ah ah... Sans... Sans... sans... Je... Je suis une abomination, regarde!

Elle lança la photo. Le squelette l'attrappa à la volée et il y vit Gaster, une femme humaine et un bébé... Elwing. Une hybride... La seule. Elle marmonna:

-Tu comprends?! Maintenant, laisse moi.

Elwing ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle était depuis un bon moment. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui... Elle se sentait plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée. Là, elle vit Sans s'approcher d'elle. Elwing ne bougea pas. En un sens, peu lui importait si le squelette compatissait à son sort ou pas. Elle sentis ses os brûlants, la température étant accordée aux monstres grâce à la magie. Le squelette souleva sa tête et elle vit les yeux inquiets de Sans. Il marmonna:

-Tu n'es pas... un monstre... Tu es... Tu n'es pas humaine non plus... Mais... Ça te rend unique, c'est... bien, non? Et puis... Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi... Que ce soit Papyrus, Undyne ou bien... Moi...?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux m'aider.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aidée puisque c'est ce que tu es. Et, tu sais, on t'aime comme tu es...

-Eh eh... Gaster aussi tenait ce genre de propos avant de lâchement quitter la surface pour les Souterrains... De me priver de quinze ans de ma vie...

Elwing était perdue dans ses pensées. Ce fut là que... Sans l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre. Il se retira et regarda inquiet Elwing.

Cette dernière ne savait pas trop quoi faire entre gifler et enlacer le squelette. Le squelette révéla ses sentiments et... Elwing le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle... Elle... Elle...! Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle enlaça Sans et lui souffla un moi aussi qui chassa ses larmes.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Alors, si vous voulez que je continue l'histoire je le ferais il faut juste me le préciser dans les commentaires. Merci d'avoir lu cette possible fin! Je serais bientôt de retour avec une fic sur Frisk et Chara!


	6. Chapitre 6: Combat(s)

Sans regardait Elwing, fou de joie. Elle avait dit oui! Elle a dit oui! Pas à une demande en mariage, mais à son amour! Ce qui, en un sens, était la plus belle des réponses. Il serra fort contre lui le corps d'Elwing qui venait de lui dire ces deux mots magiques. Elle marmonna au bout de quelques secondes:

-Sans... Ca commence à faire mal...

-Oups, désolé!

-Comment tu peux avoir autant de force si tu n'as pas de muscles?!

-Magie!

Il relâcha sa dulcinée, les yeux humides. Elle le regardait, interdite. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que... ce que... ce qu'il y avait dans le livre qu'elle avait gardé après en avoir parlé avec Grillby. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Elle connaissait le désir de Sans de quitter (pour de bon, cette fois) les souterrains mais après ce qu'elle avait fait... Elle ne savait même plus si elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, en le laissant dans l'ignorance. Sans posa un baiser sur son nez et elle sursauta. Il dit:

-Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais au moins, tu n'as plus de larmes...

-Eh eh... Tu as raison...

-Du coup... Je me pose la question... marmonna Sans. Ton corps... C'est celui...

-D'un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique à part bien sûr... ceci. C'est la marque de fabrique de Gaster après tout...

Elle fit une attaque magique et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. D'une façon plus meurtrière que celle de Sans ce qui pouvait atteindre des sommets vu la capacité du squelette à insuffler la peur aux gens. L'amant eut même durant quelques instants la peur de mourir avec ce regard le hantant jusqu'en Enfer. Ou au paradis si le dieu auquel il croyait ne prenait pas connaissance des RESET... Il marmonna à Elwing:

-Tu es terrifiante.

-Vraiment...? Je... Pardon...?

-Ne t'excuses pas, au moins, si des méchants t'embêtent, tu leur balances ce regard et PAF! Plus personne pour se battre.

-Ah ah, je risque de ne jamais le faire, un coup me suffit à tuer quelqu'un...

-D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir... La raison de ton LOVE si élevé. On sait tout deux comment le LV s'obtient.

-Eh eh... Je me doutais que tu me poserais la question... Mais la seule réponse que j'ai à te donner, c'est la guerre.

-Tu te battais de quel côté?

-Je... n'avais pas de côté à proprement parler. De part mon identité diverse, je n'ai pu m'inscrire dans aucun groupe.

-Alors tu ne t'es battue que quand nécessaire?

-Non. Pas vraiment, à vrai dire... Vois-tu, les humains comme les monstres... tenaient à ne pas gagner de LOVE, afin de ne pas devenir de véritables créatures avides de sang. C'est pourquoi ils me confiaient cette tâche. On sait tout deux que l'EXP ne s'obtient que si l'adversaire meurt. Alors du coup, je tuais l'ennemi amoché et l'ennemi... ne se salissait pas les mains.

-Pourquoi? Dans une guerre, le LOVE peut te sauver la vie.

-Apparemment, certains préféraient garder les mains propres.

Ou bien alors Elwing est la plus grande menteuse de l'univers... Elle repensait sans cesse au livre. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas... Et pourtant, c'était bien elle qui avait... Elle soupira puis vit Sans s'approcher d'elle, un léger sourire cocquin sur les lèvres. Elwing écarquilla les yeux, pas franchement intéressée tout de suite et si tôt en s'exclamant:

-Va dormir!

-Hein?

-Je... Va dormir! Il se fait tard, Papyrus va s'inquiéter si...

-Papyrus est avec Undyne.

-C'est vrai... Hum... Va dormir ou je dors à l'hôtel!

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible car les voisins de chambre sont trop bruyants...

Il regardait à présent Elwing de façon amusée, essayant de deviner quelle prétexte elle va trouver pour le faire dormir et donc par conséquent ne pas effleurer un seul de ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il démontait ses arguments il eut une idée qu'il qualifierait de génie. Il dit:

-Hum... J'accepte de dormir à condition que...

-Quoi? Je suis toute ouïe.

-Je veux que tu dormes avec moi.

-QUOI?!

-AHAHAHAH, ta tête, gamine! C'est à ne pas rater, je t'assure!

-Tu te moquais de moi depuis le début, c'est ça?

-Non, j'étais sérieux mais ton attitude m'a donné envie de tourner la chose à la dérision et j'y suis parvenu semblerait-il.

-Eh eh... Eh eh...

-Euh... Elwing?

-Eh eh... Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher si tu veux te réveiller en vie alors!

-Oui, madame!

-Et plus vite que ça!

-Oui, madame!

Alternant ricanement et inquiétude, il rejoignis son lit pour s'y endormir. Elwing, elle, regarda alors le canapé. Elle soupira et s'allongea. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle ne put s'endormir. Ce fut vers les premières heures de la journées, vers 2h, qu'elle entendit Sans descendre dans le plus grand silence les escaliers. Elle était intriguée. Elle se leva et le suivit. Il alla derrière la maison et ouvrit une porte secrète. Il s'y engouffra et elle regarda depuis la fenêtre. Sans tira au centre de la pièce une immense machine cassée semblerait-il sous un drap. Il alla prendre des outils et des pièces puis retira le drap. Ce fut là qu'Elwing trembla. Une machine permettant de manipuler le cerveau, cette même machine qu'elle avait utilisée pour manipuler les mémoires de Sans et Papyrus... Un souvenir remonta à la surface en pensant à cette machine:

Elle était en train de la créer et manipulais différents objets jusqu'à entendre des pas. Puis une voix reconnaissable entre milles:

-Elwing?

-Papa!

Elwing se glissa hors de la machine en construction et elle vit Gaster qu'elle enlaça. Elle marmonna:

-Tu es revenu!

-Bien sûr, ma chérie... Je suis revenu.

-Les combats se sont bien passés?

-Mon enfant... La guerre reste la guerre et nou la perdons, tu le sais bien.

-Hmm!

-En tout cas... C'est quoi ce tas de ferraille que tu nous bricoles?

-J'ai appelé ça le manipulateur!

-Woah! C'est un bien grand nom!

-Eh eh! C'est un appareil qui manipulera la mémoire des gens! Il...

Elle continuait à parler sous les yeux vitreux de son père qui marmonna au bout d'un moment:

-Tu veux... changer ta mémoire, c'est ça?

-Hein?

-Tu veux changer ton passé qui s'est résumé à cette pièce, c'est ça?

-Mais... non, je veux l'utiliser pour mes frères et soeurs!

-Ce ne sont PAS tes frères et soeurs!

-Alors pourquoi tu prends soin d'eux?

-Je les ai créés, il va de mon devoir de leur fournir un toît, de la nourriture et de quoi s'épanouir.

-Tu... ne les aime pas?

-Non!

-Alors ils doivent se sentir bien seuls... Je les vois, sur l'ordinateur... Ils sont seuls, dans leur pièce et tu viens les voir... Dis, Papa... Si je peux pas sortir de cette pièce, est-ce que c'est parce que je suis ta création et que tu ne m'aimes pas?

-Quoi? Non, non! Pas du tout! Je... Tu es trop fragile pour l'instant!

-Ca fait dix ans que je suis trop fragile, papa!

Après cette dispute, elle était allée sous sa machine, travaillant dessus de façon hallucinante. Jusqu'au jour où... Elle était avec Gaster, serrant sa main squelettique. Elle avait peur. Le grand scientifique demanda:

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui! Je les ai tellement vus... Je voudrais leur parler!

-Mais...

-Ecoute! Je sais qu'ils t'en veulent car tu leur a fait du mal et je t'en veux aussi, mais tu es la seule personne sur qui ils peuvent compter alors il faut qu'ils comptent sur toi!

-Sujet un est le plus touché, tu devrais aller le voir en premier...

-Il a un nom et c'est Sans, papa!

-Eh eh... Tu es toujours aussi déterminée sur ce point là. Si tu veux, je peux te donner autre chose!

-NON! J'ai désormais 21 ans et je veux ça pour mon cadeau! Je veux pouvoir leur parler!

-Hmm... Sache que même s'il est plus âgé que toi, Sujet un a l'âge mental d'un enfant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que son développement physique m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Il avait donc un corps d'adolescent quand il a pris conscience. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il bouge si peu... C'est ma faute...

-Non, c'est juste un paresseux. Laisse moi rentrer, maintenant!

-Oui, compris!

Elle entra dans la pièce de Sans. Il y avait un lit, quelques tableaux peints par le squelette, divers objets et des vêtements sales posés dans un coin. Il dit:

-Tu... Tu es là pour me libérer?! Tu t'es échappée, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?

-Sans... Salut... Ravie de pouvoir enfin te parler pour de vrai... Eh eh... Tu... Mon père est...

-Ton père est, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, un conard!

-Pardon?

-Il m'a... Il m'a... Il m'a privé de la moitié de ma magie! Comment je vais pouvoir l'utiliser maintenant, hein?! La seule chose, la SEULE chose qui le rendait fier de moi, c'était ma magie... Et il m'en a privé de moitié!

-Justement, tu pourrais le rendre encore plus fier de toi en utilisant la magie...

-Je me fous de lui! Je veux... Je veux juste sortir d'ici, moi!

-Hum... En parlant de ça... Si tu veux... J'ai... une proposition à te faire.

-Quoi?

-Tu acceptes de ne pas t'enfuir, sous aucun prétexte, et en échange... Je te rends la vie plus facile.

-Quoi...? Tu... Tu veux que j'oublie tout le mal qu'il m'a fait?!

-Non, je veux te proposer de vivre avec une famille, idiot! J'ai construit une machine qui manipule la mémoire des gens.

-Très bien. J'accepte à condition que... Qu'il l'utilise. Si lui a assez confiance en ta machine alors moi aussi.

-OK, mais c'est déjà fait. PAPA?! Tu peux venir, je t'assure!

Gaster entra dans la pièce et regarda Sans. Il s'avança puis dit en voyant sa création:

-Sujet un, sujet trois, venez!

-Euh... Pardon? demanda Sans

-Mais Papa, tu lui dois des excuses avant!

-...Ne m'appelle plus jamais 'papa', Sujet trois. Allez, Sujet un, va dans la machine! C'est ce qu'elle a demandé comme cadeau. Vous aurez tous droit à un lavage de cerveau.

Sans regarda interdit le scientifique. Il ne bluffait pas, semblerait-il... Il entra dans la machine.

Le Sans du présent ramena Elwing au présent. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Il dit:

-Tu m'espionnais?

-Non, c'est que... Tu... Tu te souviens de cette machine?

-Vaguement... Je me souviens que Gaster l'a utilisée et que ça lui a fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

-Eh eh... C'est moi qui l'ai créé...

-VRAIMENT?! Répare là, s'il te plaît.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Il me faut une pièce que je ne veux pas me procurer.

-Quoi?

-Je n'avais pas compris ce que cela signifiait à l'époque mais... Pour activer la machine, il faut de la poussière de monstre. Et je ne veux tuer personne.

-De la poussière de monstre? Pourquoi?

-Le seul élément capable de résister une telle chaleur est la poussière de monstre. Elle sert de conducteur.

-Je vois...

Ils discutèrent de science longuement, se penchant sur des questions de niveau très pointu auquel Elwing participait avec entrain. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses passions à qui que ce soit avant Gaster. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit le squelette la regarder comme Gaster avait l'habitude de le faire, le regard perdu au vide, l'écoutant parler avec tellement d'entrain. Elle s'arrêta et Sans se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa ses dents contre sa bouche et elle sentit que c'était un toucher doux. Sans ne voulait qu'un moment de tendresse avec elle. Il regardait Elwing de façon calme et sereine. Elle sourit et rougit. Là, elle sentit le toucher du squelette vers le bas de son anatomie. Elle sursauta et le regarda en marmonnant:

-Sans, s'il te plaît, stop...

-Mais, Elwing, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi... Laisse moi le faire...

-Je... Sans, non...

-Comme tu voudras, mon amour.

Il posa ses dents contre ses lèvres, songeant au fait que si Elwing voulait un amour platonique, il devrait le supporter pour elle.

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle et le squelette étaient ensemble. Vu le nombre limité de chambres et que son dos commençait à la faire souffrir, Sans et elle dormaient dans sa chambre. De façon tout à fait pure et innocente, Papyrus venait même les rejoindre lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Tout allait bien. Elwing avait pris l'habitude de se rendre au point de sauvegarde chaque matins de façon à, si jamais elle mourrait, elle retournerait juste au début de la journée. Ce matin aussi elle alla à l'emplacement du point de sauvegarde pour n'y voir... que du vide. Se disant qu'elle s'était trompée d'endroits, elle continua à fouiller tout autour d'elle, mais rien. Plus de points de sauvegarde. Ce qui signifiait que si elle mourrait, ce serait pour de bon... Elle frissonna et rentra à la maison.

Sans ouvrit les yeux. Il se réveillait dans les bras d'Elwing, comme chaque matins. Mais ce matin-là, il la sentait trembler. En effet, elle n'avait plus accès à ses points de sauvegarde. Et elle était terrifiée de mourir si elle mettait un pied dehors. Sans la réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en caressant son dos. Ce fut là que germa dans son esprit une nouvelle pensée:

-Si... Si... Si tu n'as plus ce pouvoir, alors qui l'a?

-Je ne sais pas...

Elwing commença à réfléchir abondamment et souffla à Sans:

-Je vais vous libérer...

-Mais, on ne sait pas ce qui arrivait à Frisk, tu peux mourir!

-Justement! Si je meurs... Il n'y aura pas de RESET et vous serez à la surface, libres.

-Je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour nous!

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Je refuse de mourir sans vous avoir libérés. Je dois y aller.

-A... Attends! Tu veux que je t'accompagnes...?

-Sans...

Elwing savait qu'elle risquait de mourir. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne pour lui éviter la vue de son cadavre. Elle embrassa Sans avant de lui marmonner:

-A plus tard...

Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur de Snowdin et continua à marcher. Là, elle se battis contre un poisson, joué avec un robot tueur et finalement... Atteignis le palais d'Asgore Dreemur. L'humain fit la connaissande du Roi solitaire et lui dit:

-Majesté, je refuse de me battre avec vous. Je veux juste vous libérer tous... Je suis la dernière âme qui vous manque. Laissez moi détruire la barrière.

Asgore hôcha de la tête et ils firent face au paysage magnifique. Elle avait réussi...

Les jours qui suivirent la libération des monstres de l'underground, Sans ne lâcha pas d'une semelle Elwing, à son grand bonheur. Peut-être que dans les prochains jours il s'autorisera à franchir le pas avec elle...? Dans tout les cas, ils vivent tout deux heureux... Et en paix. Sans le pensait, en tout cas. Quant à Elwing, elle voulait redécouvrir la surface en présence de Sans.

Cependant, une ombre noire planait sur elle...

Elwing se réveilla brusquement. Elle haletait, était en sueur, son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait peur. Elle tourna sa tête vers Sans qui ouvrit les yeux. Son œil gauche était illuminé d'une lumière bleue. Il se releva et marmonna:

-Gamine... Je pensais pourvoir te faire confiance... Je pensais que tu ne ferais aucun RESET... J'avais tort de croire en toi!

-Je... Sans...?

-Elwing... Tu as trahi tout les monstres des souterrains!

La jeune femme considéra cela comme un signal. Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter le Gaster Blasters que lui lançait Sans. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?! Elle fit multiple figures, tout en remerciant Sans d'avoir cet oeil qui illuminait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'elle puisse voir les attaques venir. Enfin, la séries d'attaques cessa. Ce fut là que ce fut à son tour de se battre. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Sans... Elle décida de lui raconter une blague:

-Hey, Sansy, toc toc.

-Qui... est là? demanda tout de même le squelette

-Alice.

-Alice qui?

-Alice'te plaît, arrête... (allez, s'il te plaît, arrête)

-Eh eh... Tu auras essayé!

Elle sentait la souffrance du squelette mais ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Ce fut repartit pour un série d'exercices acrobatiques. Là, elle fit face à Sans qui semblait épuisé. Etait-ce à cause de l'heure tardive ou bien... Est-ce qu'il luttait? Ce fut à son tour. Elle prit une inspiration puis décida de faire l'action 'Flirt'. Elle regarda Sans puis lui dis:

-Hey, Sansy! Tu es le plus beau des squelettes de la... terre?

Ce qui, remarque, est beaucoup vu le nombre de squelettes enterrés, pensa la jeune femme. Mais Sans n'en avait cure et lança à son encontre une pluie d'attaques. Elwing les évita toutes. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de l'éviter. Mais elle aussi commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Elle regarda ses options et décida de le checker. Elle se souvient que face à certains monstres, elle les avait blessés avant de les épargner... Elle utilisa cette action et elle eut accès aux stats de Sans... Un point d'attaque et... Un point de défense, soit de vie. Si elle le frappe, même un peu, il meurt. OK... Ce n'était donc pas la solution. Elle essaya d'échapper au combat mais Sans l'en empêcha et une nouvelle pluie d'attaque tomba sur elle. Elle fut blessée. Mais vu le nombre astronomique de ses points de vie, elle s'en soucia peu. Elle regarda dans son inventaire et vit un caillou. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle prit le caillou et dit à Sans, peu sûre d'elle:

-Tiens, un autre caillou pour tenir compagnie à ton premier... Je le trouvais un peu trop seul...?

Sans regarda le caillou et lança un Gaster Blaster qui n'éradiqua que le caillou. Eh eh... Elle avait eu chaud... Heureusement que c'était un excellent viseur, un peu plus bas et elle mourrait. Elle sursauta et vit une autre pluie d'attaque. Elle fit une roulade mais eut du mal à se relever à cause de sa douleur. Là, je racontais une autre blague:

-Dis... Un squelette étudiant et une enseignante sont dans une classe. L'enseignante parle au squelette puis lui demande s'il a écouté. Le squelette répond que oui et l'enseignante lui hurle en lui disant de regarder les gens _yeux dans les yeux_ quand on lui parle...

Sans m'épargna. Oui! Heureusement! Elle l'épargna à son tour et se rua vers lui, apeurée. Elle l'enlaça mais le sentit tendu comme un arc. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Elle allait bouger lorsqu'elle sentit des os bleus la traverser. Ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal, mais au moindre mouvement, elle mourrait, vu leur nombre. Sans marmonna:

-Si on est vraiment amis, gamin... Ne reviens pas... Frisk...

QUOI?! Alors depuis tout ce temps, Sans pensait se battre contre Frisk?! Euh... Euh... Elwing s'exclama:

-Sans! C'est Elwing!

-Bon voyage en Enfer, gamin.

Sans se tourna vers le lit et s'avança de façon mécanique. Elwing, par réflexe, bougea vers lui et attrappa sa manche. Cependant, le résultat sur ses points de vie fut immédiat. Il ne lui restait que trois points de vie. Elle marmonna:

-Sans...

-El?

C'était un surnom que Sans avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser, expliquant que la dernière partie de son prénom s'envolait trop vite pour qu'il puisse la dire (wing veut dire aile en anglais). La jeune femme sourit et marmonna:

-Sans...

-Qu'as-tu fait?!

Il rejeta sa main violemment et la regarda de haut. La pauvre Elwing ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sans marmonna:

-J'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai _très_ bien réfléchis et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si ton LOVE était si élevé, ce n'était pas pour la raison que tu m'avais décrite... COMMENT ALORS?!

-Hein? C'est le moment de parler de ça maintenant, tu crois?

-Je suis aussi tombé sur le bouquin que tu relis tant de fois... Ouvert à une page précise, la plus visitée. Et qu'est-ce que j'y ai trouvé?! Ta SIGNATURE!

-Sans! Excuse moi! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait ça...

-Ta signature sur le traité de paix avec les humains qui nous a enfermés sous terre! Tu croyais te racheter en nous libérant, c'est ça?! Tu pensais avoir la conscience tranquille?! Et tu me dis maintenant que tu ne t'en souviens pas... C'est une plaisanterie?

-Non! Je... S'il te plaît, crois moi!

Pour le coup, Elwing n'avait pour preuve que sa sincérité. Elle poursuivit:

-On était en guerre, je suis sûre que j'avais mes raisons, je...

-La ferme. Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part.

Il retira tout de même les os qui entravaient la jeune femme qui regarda Sans d'un air déboussolé. Il lui dit, dos tourné:

-Vas-t-en, meurtrière.

Elwing, les larmes aux yeux, quitta la demeure de Sans pour aller chez Toriel. Celle-ci ouvrit sa porte et vit la jeune enfant. Elle s'exclama:

-Mon enfant! Qui t'a fait ça?!

-Maman...

Elle serra Toriel dans ses bras et la chèvre l'invita dans sa maison puis la soigna. Elwing expliqua ce qui s'était passé, sans faire mention de cette histoire de signature. Toriel marmonna:

-Je vais tuer ce...!

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire! Il a raison d'être en colère contre moi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je...

-Tu ne veux pas en parler? Très bien. Viens, tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

-Maman... Je peux... dormir avec toi...?

-Hein?

Toriel fut surprise par cette demande mais accepta. Après tout son lit était bien assez grand pour deux personnes. Elles allèrent se recoucher et Elwing s'accrocha à la chèvre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Sans, de son côté, réfléchissait à ses agissements. Sûr qu'Elwing lui en voulait... Mais après ce qu'elle avait fait! Il était pris de soubresaut. Il entendit alors une voix:

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit...

-La ferme, gamin!

-Mais! Sans... Je ne fais que t'aider! Moi, au moins, même après que tu m'aies tué, je t'aide... On ne peut pas en dire autant d'elle... Elle a même essayé de me tuer une deuxième fois...

-Où est Frisk?

-Bien, bien! Je lui laisse la place!

-Frisk...?

-Oui, Sans? demanda l'enfant

-Tu... fais confiance à Chara?

-Non. Elle a voulu que je détruise ce monde après tout... Mais maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus prendre le contrôle de mon corps, nos relations se sont beaucoup améliorées! Ca... fait bizarre d'être un fantôme mais on rend souvent visite à Mettaton et Napstablook du coup... Et je peux manger des sandwich fantômes aussi! Ce n'est pas aussi bon que la tarte de maman, mais... On s'y fait...? Je crois...?

Sans s'en voulait tellement. S'il avait su le problème de Frisk, il l'aurait soutenu... Il devait cependant attendre que... Que... Qu'Elwing revienne demain en quête d'explications... Chara entendit sa pensée et dit:

-A ça, j'ai la réponse à ce que tu veux... RESET ce monde...

-Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

-Si. Nos trois déterminations surpassent toutes les autres. Regarde à ta droite, dans le coin...

Sans s'exécuta et vit une étoile jaune. Impossible... Il prit l'étoile entre ses mains et entendit Chara dire:

-Vas-y, fais lui subir ce que je t'ai fait subir...

Sans choisit RESET. Il se retrouva face à Elwing qui tombait avec Frisk. Pas le temps d'aller voir Toriel, cette fois-ci, l'humaine fut dans les bras du squelette. Car, ce que Chara avait oublié, c'était qu'au début de ce monde, elle était avec Elwing... Sans marmonna:

-Elwing...

-QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!

Il fut surpris puis se souvint qu'il était le seul, sans posséder ce pouvoir, à ce souvenir des RESET. Elwing n'avait donc aucun souvenirs de lui. Il reprit contenance et lui tendit sa main en disant:

-Sans. Sans le squelette.

-Euh... Je suis où?

-Dans les Souterrains. Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas? Sais-tu ce qu'est le LOVE?

-QUOI?! Je... Non!

Elle commença à s'agiter. Elle tremblait et Sans la regarda, interdit. Elle marmonna:

-Je... ne veux pas... de LOVE...

-Tant mieux, mais... Pourquoi en as-tu autant alors?

-COMMENT?! Comment le sais-tu?

-Longue histoire. Dans tout les cas... Je veux savoir... Pourquoi tu as autant de LOVE...

-Je... Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Sans.

-Je vois... Tu vas être obligé de me le dire alors...

Elwing n'ayant pas été réveillée par Gaster était perdue. Elle était il y a quelques instants avec Asgore et soudainement... Attendez... C'est un monstre! Elle s'exclama:

-Je veux vois Asgore!

-Pardon?

-C'est bien... Asgore, le Roi?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je veux le voir!

-Eh, on se calme! Pourquoi as-tu autant de LOVE?

Dans l'esprit d'Elwing, tout s'éclaircissait. Elle regardait sa tenue. Banale. Elle se releva et prit son bâton en faisant face à Sans, un regard terrifiant sur le visage:

-Je suis Elwing Dreemur, fille adoptive d'Asgore!

-Pickeuse de titres... marmonna Chara entre ses dents

-Pardon, mais... Asgore et Toriel n'ont eu que deux enfants. dit Sans

-Je ne suis en aucun cas la fille adoptive de Toriel! Uniquement d'Asgore! C'est pourquoi il m'a appelée Elwing! J'étais les ailes des monstres! Maintenant, Sans le squelette, pousse toi et laisse moi voir le Roi! J'ai à discuter avec lui de choses importantes!

-Le Roi tue tout les humains entrant dans l'Underground.

Là, Elwing regarda Sans avec sa magie activée et un flux de magie apparut autour de Sans. Elle dit:

-Petit, je te le dis tout de suite, je ne suis PAS humaine. Maintenant, où sommes nous? Le Traité a été signé, je m'en souviens clairement...

-En parlant du traité... Pourquoi l'as-tu signé! Tu voulais tous nous enfermer?!

-Non, mais les humains avaient développé une arme nommée la bombe atomique qui nous auraient tous tués. Je ne pouvais pas nous laisser nous faire tuer ainsi. J'ai donc choisi le plus raisonnable.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas suivi! Hein! Trop humaine pour rester avec nous!

-J'ai voulu venir! Mais... Lui... J'avais confiance en Gaster... J'avais confiance en lui! Il... Il a manipulé nos mémoires à tout deux afin de ne laisser aucune traces, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de m'étudier. J'en suis même venue à l'apprécier... Où est-il?!

-Il est mort.

-QUOI? Impossible. Gaster trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Ce salaud a même réussi à survivre après que je lui ai tranché la tête!

-Parce que tu as essayé?

-La question mérite-t-elle réellement réflexion?

-Non...

Sans était perdu. Il avait l'habitude de faire face à une Elwing douce et gentille... Il avait face à lui une guerrière qui sortait du conflit humains monstres. Mais au fond, cette personnalité embrasée lui correspondait mieux... Elle continua:

-Alors? Où est-il?

-Il est dans le Voïd.

-Ah, je vois! Bien, j'ai donc réussi cette partie de mon plan aussi. Je l'avais orchestré avant le traité, donc cela ne m'étonne pas d'avoir réussi.

-Je... vois?

-Maintenant, amène moi immédiatement voir Asgore! J'avais prévu un plan de contre attaque!

-Asgore s'en est chargé... Tout les humains qui tombent ici... meurent.

-Il veut utiliser sept âmes humaines pour pouvoir détruire la barrière? Je vois. Dans ce cas, je suis prête à faire don de mon âme à ma patrie!

-HEIN?! Eh, tu te calmes, El!

Sans l'avait appelée ainsi sans réfléchir. Elwing se retourna et eut une bribe de souvenirs. La mauvaise, apparemment car elle s'exclama:

-TOI! Tu as voulu attenter à ma vie! Tu n'as qu'un point de vie, je vais facilement me charger de ton cas...

-Eh! Je... J'ai changé! Je ne l'ai fait que parce que je t'en voulais de nous avoir emprisonnés ici!

-Je vois... Tu as des idéaux et tu les suis. Je respecte ça. Maintenant, je dois avancer.

Elle s'avança dans la salle suivante et fit face à Flowey qui lui dit:

-Oh, tu es tombé, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, où est Asgore?

-Hein?

-Je veux voir Asgore.

-Pa... Le Roi est dans son château, pourquoi?

-Je veux y aller. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

-Et tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider, espèce de déchet!

-J'ai bien entendu déchet?! Tu es un monstre, je vais t'épargner cette fois-ci. Le squelette, au fond! Je déteste être observée. On avance.

-Je dois venir aussi?

-Oui, je discuterais de ton cas avec Asgore. Et puis... j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Et de pouvoir avoir confiance en toi. Des gens comme ça, c'est rare. Alors tu viens...? Ou pas...?

Sans revit son Elwing dans les paroles de cette dernière. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant. Il faisait face à l'officier de guerre stratège qui pouvait rester jusqu'à minuit pour une réunion, allait jusqu'à frapper ses soldats si nécessaire, était impitoyable sur le champ de bataille. Gaster l'avait changée en modifiant sa mémoire. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Une relation ne peut être saine si elle est construite sur du mensonge. Au tour de Sans de faire redécouvrir à Elwing ce qu'était de vivre. Et puis, en un sens, sa guerrière à lui, il la préférait à la jeune humaine toute sage qui n'expliquait jamais rien. Là, c'est direct, brut, pur. Et ce pour ne jamais lui déplaire. 

**Note de l'auteur:**

J'ai fait ce petit extra comme promis! Alors... Ne me blâmez pas pour la fin (et le milieu je crois...?) car j'écris de façon automatique. On peut dire que j'ai découvert le texte de la même façon que vous eh eh... Et j'ai voulu rendre Elwing plus guerrière que ce qu'elle était. Elle continue pourtant à épargner, hein! Mais c'était pour moi la seule façon aussi de régler correctement le conflit entre les deux. Sinon, je voyais le scénario du style Elwing comme avant et Sans bouillonant de rage face à elle car il pense qu'elle lui cache un truc ou est agacé de sa situation passive... Là, il n'a même pas le temps de se plaindre, elle lui tombe dessus lol! Dites moi si ce genre de personnages féminins solides vous plaît, je ne sais pas trop si c'est le cas... Toutes les vidéos ou fan fic sur Undertale que j'ai vu, Frisk si elle était sous forme de fille était une ange délicate qui était la perfection de la fille discrète ou alors de l'enfant joueur. Et ce côté très doux au personnage m'agace un peu, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre un autre humain que Frisk. Dites moi ce que vous pensez d'Elwing dans les commentaires! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, je pense que oui!


	7. Partie II - Chapitre 1

**note de l'auteur :**

J _e sais, je sais_ , _je reviens comme une fleur après environ un an d'absence si ma mémoire est bonne. En plus, je reviens sur une histoire qui, quand je la relis, est franchement incomplète. Je vais revoir ces détails dans cette "partie 2". J'ai arrêté durant un moment la FF pour me concentrer sur mes histoires perso, mais un commentaire m'a fait me repencher sur cette partie de ma vie où je publiais (j'avais même deux comptes où je publiais quotidiennement fut un temps, j'étais folle xddddddd). Je ne promet pas une régularité et une présence exemplaire, mais je serais là au moins xd._

 _Bonne lecture !_

PDV Elwing :

Je déglutis, dans cet environnement si inconnu et anxiogène. Ce squelette prénommé Sans m'avait guidée dans ces souterrains tortueux, trajet durant lequel j'ai enfin pu faire un résumé de ma situation.

Gaster a modifié ma mémoire. Un nombre de fois inconnu. Il est plus qu'à parié que la mémoire des autres monstres a, elle aussi, était altérée.

Je me souviens, qu'avant d'être tombée, la guerre faisait rage. Je me souviens aussi de la lecture de ce traité et de sa signature, accomplie sous les yeux du roi Asgore et de sa fiancée Toriel.

Je me souviens aussi de mon lien de parenté avec le Roi Asgore.

Enfin, il y a ces faux souvenirs, implantés par Gaster. Le fait que je sois une scientifique, que j'ai sciemment tué pour me retrouver ici-bas et enfin...

Il y a Sans.

Je me souviens qu'il m'a attaquée, même si à présent il me semble pacifique.

Je me souviens aussi de ma mort, de ma nouvelle chute ainsi que de la découverte de mes véritables souvenirs. Mais comment diable je suis morte ? Et qui est ce petit squelette qui n'a qu'une question en bouche : les raisons de mon LV ?

Je le fixais, incertaine, tandis que nous marchions dans New Home. Notre avancée fut rapide grâce aux "raccourcis".

Et enfin, le palais d'Asgore. Enfin, palais était un grand mot pour qualifier cette maison de taille à peine convenable pour une personne de sa condition. C'était d'un Roi dont il était question, pas d'un maire ou je ne sais qui !

On arriva dans la salle du trône que j'observais. Recouverte de fleurs, un trône à l'allure peu fière au milieu, un autre fauteuil -sans doute celui de Toriel, cette dernière était d'ailleurs introuvable !- couvert d'un châle et enfin un bouc assis sur le trône, somnolant.

Etait-ce Asgore ? Cet homme ? Il était à peine reconnaissable. Où étaient les muscles fins apparus au fil des combats ? Masqués derrière l'empâtement de l'âge. Où était cette peau pâle ? Cachée derrière la barbe de l'oubli. Où était cette détermination, cet espoir invincible ? Masqués derrière des yeux vitreux.

Cela ne pouvait pas être Asgore.

Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

Je m'exclamais d'une voix tonitruante :

"Asgore !"

La silhouette sursauta et nous fixa. Finalement, il marmonna :

"Mais qui êtes-vous ? Sans ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Il s'agit d'Elwing mon Roi. Elle dit vous connaître."

Je fixais le monstre, déterminée. Même si, au fond de moi, je tremblais.

Asgore ricana puis soupira :

"Elwing est morte, laissez moi tranquille avec cette histoire... Humaine, mon but devrait être de te tuer pour briser la barrière, mais même ça je n'en ai plus la force... Tant de sang sur mes mains...

-Je suis bel et bien Elwing, Asgore."

Je fis apparaître mon âme pour confirmer mes dires. Sans ne pipa mot tandis qu'Asgore, yeux larmoyants, s'exclama :

"Comment est-ce possible ?!

-Je ne peux le savoir. Avez-vous commencé le plan de contre-attaque envers les humains ? Nous avons signé cet accord, mais le royaume des monstres ne faiblira pas !

-De quelle contre-attaque parles-tu... L'espoir est mort, ici. Tant d'années que nous sommes sous terre...

-Vous avez parlé d'une barrière.

-Oui, mise en place pour nous retenir. Il faut sept âmes d'humains pour la briser.

-La mienne fera office de septième, j'ouvrirais cette barrière pour libérer les monstres ! Où est-elle ?"

Asgore ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Tant que les humains se remettent de la guerre, il est encore temps d'organiser une riposte ! J'ai vu de quoi il était question, en marchant aux côtés de ce squelette plus ou moins charitable. La situation est extrêmement encourageante au vu du peu de temps...

Tant d'années que nous sommes ici.

Je demandais, déglutissant :

"Quelle année sommes-nous ?

-202X.

-Tant que ça...?"

Je déglutis. Cela faisait donc plusieurs dizaines d'années que j'ai perdu.

Gaster...

Sans déclara :

"Elwing, je pense que ça serait mieux que tu abandonnes l'idée de combattre les humains... Je veux dire... Il faut d'abord que tu t'acclimates à la vie ici, non ?

-Asgore, que comptes-tu faire ? demandais-je en ignorant l'intervention

-Il faut... Je... Elwing, c'est vraiment toi ?

-Assurément. Les ailes de l'underground.

-Bonté divine... Elwing...!"

Il se leva de son trône pour accourir jusqu'à moi avant de m'enlacer. Me figeant, retenant mon réflexe qui aurait été de le tuer, j'attendis, incertaine sur quoi faire. Asgore, _mon_ Asgore, n'aurait jamais fait cela.

Asgore m'aurait ordonné d'aller tête la première dans cette barrière pour nous libérer.

Il recula et je vis des armes se mêler à ses poils, les rendant humides. Il soupira :

"Enfin, je te retrouve...

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Rattrapper le temps perdu, bien sûr ?

-Tu veux dire que tu as un plan ? demandais-je rassurée, J'aimerais revoir Gerson pour discuter avec lui de tes stratégies à ce sujet...

-Gerson est à la retraite, Elwing. Et je n'ai pas de stratégies, la guerre est finie ! Je parlais d'enfin vivre ensemble. L'underground recèle de secrets plus époustouflants les uns que les autres.

-Asgore, ce n'est pas parce que la prison est dorée et rassurante que tu dois t'y complaire !

-J'ai perdu tant à essayer de sortir. lâcha-t-il"

Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Peu importe le nombre d'années, peu importe les sacrifices, nous devons nous libérer !

Que ce soit avec ou sans son accord.

Mais accéder à la barrière sera difficile sans son soutien, raison pour laquelle je lâchais :

"Soit. Je reviendrais.

-Attends, Elwing, reste, ne serait-ce que pour..."

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, étant déjà sortie.

Je remarquais que le squelette était sorti. Il me demanda :

"C'était pas un peu rude de ta part ?

-C'était pas un peu impoli de laisser ton Roi ainsi ?

-Tu as plus besoin de moi que lui.

-Tu es un inconnu à mes yeux, squelette. Ne confond pas ma politesse à une quelconque appréciation de ma part, je te rappelle que tu as essayé de me tuer !

-Oui, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! Ecoute, je... Bon, suis moi."

Il disparut dans un coin.

Le suivant, j'arrivais ainsi à nouveau dans ce petit village enneigé, face à une maison pour être plus précise. Lorsque Sans ouvrit la porte, je pus voir un grand squelette s'exclamer :

"Wowie, Sans, est-ce que c'est un humain ?

-Oui.

-Humaine, le Grand Papyrus...

-Je suis un monstre."

J'activais ma magie pour étayer mes propos. Papyrus marmonna d'un ton bougon :

"Sans, arrête de te moquer de moi !!!!

-Pardon, Pap."

Je ne pus expliquer la déception dans le regard de Sans.

Je visitais la maison. Petite, mais chaleureuse. Au souper j'eus droit à une assiette de spaghettis congelés. Lorsque le soir arriva, je lâchais :

"J'ai repéré un hôtel en ville, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je vais vous laisser.

-Tu sais bien que les voisins sont trop bruyants. lâcha Sans"

Je fronçais mes sourcils.

"Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?"

PDV SANS :

J'aurais essayé, au moins... Me remémorant dans un sourire ma tentative de séduction d'Elwing s'étant déroulée à cette époque, je soupirais, me relevant.

Puis lâchais :

"Tout le monde est au courant de ce genre de choses, pas vrai Pap ?

-Nyeheheh, en effet !

-Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, si tu veux. proposais-je"

En voyant son froncement de sourcils, je rajoutais :

"Je prendrais le canapé.

-Non merci, je prendrais le canapé. Je vous suis reconnaissante de votre hospitalité. Demain, je compte me rendre voir Gerson, l'un de vous deux sait où il est ?

-Il dirige une boutique à Waterfall.

-Gerson ? Non, vous devez faire erreur. Je vous parle de Gerson le sanglant général qui, durant la guerre...

-Il s'agit du même."

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Finalement, elle soupira :

"Soit.

-Le Grand Papyrus vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, Pap.

-Faites de beaux rêves."

La silhouette de mon frère disparut. Elwing me demanda :

"Que sais-tu sur moi exactement ? Je sais que tu as essayé de me tuer, mais il devait y avoir une raison, je suppose."

Je commence par la partie "je suis ton petit copain" ou bien par la partie "Chara et Frisk, deux folles, ont tenté de me pousser à te tuer, mais elles étaient sous forme de fantôme alors tu savais pas et après j'ai fait un reset qui nous a ramenés ici, avec toi qui vient tout juste de la guerre" ?

Je soupirais.

Puis marmonnais :

"C'était la guerre, j'ai vu une silhouette qui ressemblait de loin à un humain, j'ai tiré. Ca ne va pas plus loin. Désolé ?

-Je vois. Je te pardonne, dans ce cas."

Une lueur de doute subsistait dans ses yeux.

J'avais envie de retrouver mon Elwing, si douce et innocente.

Mais avant, je devais comprendre :

"Comment se fait-il que tu aies autant de LV ?

-C'était la guerre, je suis sûre que tu comprends."

Je vois, je ne te dis pas la vérité, tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

C'est équitable.

Après m'être installé dans mon lit, fermant mes yeux, je soupirais et laissais mon esprit voguer.

"Sans ! Enfin, te voilà !"

Un squelette, pinceau en main, me sourit.

"Je t'attendais. Nous avons tout un tas de choses à nous dire, tu verras."

Hein ?

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Je suis cruelle, hein ? Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Nightmare serait fier de moi lol_


End file.
